Talk:Master Togo
Suggestion: move Spoiler tag to top of page seeing the ToC gives spoiler for the plot of the game... perhaps we put the spoiler at the top of the page? or remove the ToC? --Jamie 06:21, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Disagree. It is where it should be. Also, I'm glad Togo retained his gender after death, unlike Naku, Jaizhanju, Karei, and Teinai. — Stabber ✍ 06:22, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Aye, Death does funny things to people... I mean look at how every flesh monsters will always bring up the same Bone fiend regardly if its Scuttle Fish or Charr --Jamie 06:26, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Suggestion: Add Togos Dialog? should we add his dialog onto this page? I can gather some of it easily enough, also does anyone know exactly how he dies? I need to know for a journal I have to do at school, could someone email me at Link4009@hotmail.com if they know? Thanks :Please do add them. And separate any "Quotes" (speech bubbles) from "Dialogue" (actual text inside a window). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:12, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Okies I'll start checking for them in my screenshots It'll take a bit however (2500 screenshots o.O) Addition to 'Quests involved in' I noticed that one of the quests that Master Togo is involved in, 'The Master's Burden', isn't listed. I thought about adding it, but wasn't completely sure of it's position. I think it would go between 'To Tahnnakai Temple' and 'The Convocation'. Aemwar 22:30, 10 August 2006 (CDT) The Master's Burden comes well before either of those. It comes after 'Audience' and before 'Oracle'. Kstarfire 13:59, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Succession Is it officially stated that he couldn't take the throne because he was the son of a concubine? Some real-world monarchies use other systems of succession, such as the selection of the heir from among the princes by either the reigning monarch or the princes themselves. -- Gordon Ecker 03:09, 8 September 2006 (CDT) :It is inferred, as it states in the manual that "Togo, although 15 years his Kisu senior, was born to the emperor's favoured concubine Yuki". 220.233.103.77 04:18, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Attributes Any one knows his attribute points? I know he have 15 in restoration since his spirit of recup is lvl 10. anyone knows the other attribute? The picture ....I think the picture is already a big spoiler, would be better if the spirit and statue picture is put at the end of the page. －Sora 07:55, 11 February 2007 (CST) *Not only that, but the statue is unnecessary. It's not Togo, check and you'll see it's identical to the statue of Kaoli. We can asssume that they haven't had time to make a new statue yet. 151.204.72.24 13:02, 18 March 2007 (CDT) **I replaced the picture with one that doesn't have the spirit or statue. Imor Metchem 20:09, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Next master Who follows him up? He is, like dead. Why will become the next master of SJM? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:25, 13 February 2007 (CST) :I'd assume Headmaster Amara, because Togo was aware of her wishes, although given the nature of Canthan society where males are dominant it might be Headmaster Vhang, especially since he actually helped the players in their quest. However, he is young and might not be right for the job. Headmaster Zhan, on the other hand, helped in the Tengu Wars, is a close friend of Togo and has no ties to either faction. Although if it gets handed down by profession, then Headmaster Quin would be the logical choice. Basically I don't know :P -- 05:24, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::So it is speculation that arrived to that decision. On articles, we document facts in which evidence can be found in-game if someone asks you to provide such information. Since it is not a factual statement and cannot be proved, I will remove it. On talk pages, however, speculation and discussions regarding "What If" scenarios are a good place and a fun read as, I for one, like to see what others think regarding lore. — Gares 07:35, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::I like the theory that Vhang succeeds Togo. He has no Faction ties, he accompanied the heroes in the fight against Shiro, and has the ambition to take on such a daunting position. The other Headmasters do their part in keeping Vhang in line, and Kai Ying becomes the next Elementalist headmaster. It works for me, what do others think? --Valentein 23:38, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Togo got jipped. Kormir gets to become a god and Togo is just stuck in some temple as a spirit. Well, a better fate than Rurik I guess. 132.203.83.38 15:27, 14 February 2007 (CST) You nuts? Togo got what he deserved, after all the times he has died in missions....good thing Shiro killed him or I would have choked him to death...Cardsharp 14:27, 26 June 2007 (CDT)Cardsharp Yeah, and for a master Ritualist he sure runs a crappy, crappy build. Doesn't he use Preservation or something? And Spirit Rift at >9 Channeling? He wouldn't die nearly so often if ANet had given him a better build. Like...change him to the same skills Professor Gai or Chiyo use...that would make him actually a very nice ally for missions. But noo...just like Kormir ("Incoming!" that does not help party members, bleh) he has to have a crappy build. At least Rurik got Shield Stance + Healing Signet + Endure Pain, or was it Disciplined Stance I can't remember...still, at least he could tank and actually hurt foes. He can solo three Stone Summit Crushers. I would like to see Kormir or Togo do that. Well, Togo probably could, since on a solo Preservation and Spirit Rift...but yeah, during a mission, sucks. (T/ ) 14:35, 26 June 2007 (CDT) On the succession speculation note, it seems that Togo was tied in with the luxons (indirectly), so his successor could be tied to either faction. Since it has no impact on the story after the death of Shiro, it doesn't really matter. King Neoterikos 02:22, 18 July 2007 (CDT) It's going to be Mhenlo. Haha. VWK Does Togo use his Elite on Shing Jea? I don't think he does...While I was going through missions on the Mainland such as Tahnnakai Temple, every now and then I would get a message that "Master Togo drops an Ashes of Vengeful Khannei." But, I don't recall ever seeing this on Shing Jea anywhere. For that matter, don't you only get that kind of message when you manually drop the ashes - not when it expires naturally? I wonder if that means anything...like Togo suddenly wanted to use his Staff or something... (T/ ) 17:34, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Monsters that use WVK drops it right after casting it, Outcast Ritualists beeing one example.. so yeah, probably the most useless pick of elite, since he casts it, and then drop it right away...=) Majnore 08:18, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, togo is a complete jerk. I'd like to blame it on him and not the AI..... Mr IP 19:08, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Togo is a jerk, and the AI doesnt work with WVK, so double score =P Majnore 19:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) South Africa trivia Needs to be either cleaned up or removed; I doubt it's a reference (could be wrong of course), but it is an interesting coincidence. 19:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) This entry is complete rubbish and must be removed. There is no place/town/area in South Africa called Togo and "Voodoo" originated in West Africa. 09:58, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :True, removed..-- -- ( talk ) 10:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Its not in south africa. Togo is a small country in the western part of africa, not south Africa. Its by the Ivory Coast kinda, on that shorline.-- 22:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Just to clarify a bit, http://cache.eb.com/eb/image?id=69903&rendtypeid=4 shows togo.--Murderer Bomb 22:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) New Trivia I dont know if this is the oragin of Togo's name but I was reading a book about the 1925 diphtheria outbrake in Nome, Alaska.And The lead dog in one of the dog sleading teams was named Togo. He was sead to be smart ,and a great leader(all of the things Togo, in the game, is sposed to be) so I belive that this should be put on this page... The book was called The Cruelest Miles... and yes this was a true story---- :Togo is also the name of a country and a common placename and surname in Japan. We'd need some strong evidence that this specific Togo is the one Master Togo is named for; as it is, there's not much besides the name and a generic "leadership" quality (which might also apply to some of the Japanese people named Togo) linking them together. —Dr Ishmael 19:50, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think Togo came up from the words - "to" and "go" cause hes all like lets go! Come on guys... :::I think he was named after the sandwich place. ;D Qing Guang 05:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I think... This.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC)